The Dark Lord of All
by heson-in-the-sky
Summary: Le petit Alfie a bien grandi depuis la visite du Docteur. Aujourd'hui devenu presque adulte, il découvre le monde pour le meilleur et pour le pire... Mais surtout pour le pire !
1. Chapter 1

**Holà ! :3**

**Donc voici une fic sur un de mes persos chouchous de DW, j'ai nommé Alfie Owens. (a) C'est vraiment du second degré et du délire, bref, juste histoire de passer un bon moment. J'ai prévu de faire apparaître le Docteur mais pas tout de suite, on verra. **

**Disclaimer : Tout ceci appartient à la BBC, etc etc.**

**Histoire : Alfie est désormais un jeune homme (presque) accompli. Quand ses parents lui offrent la chance de quitter l'université pour rejoindre l'Agence du Temps, eh bien... ça donne ça !**

**Enjoy. :3**

* * *

Je m'appelle Alfie. Et je déteste mon prénom. A la place, tout le monde me surnomme Al. Enfin, presque tout le monde... Ou plutôt pas mal de gens... A moins que ce ne soit que quelques personnes... Non, en fait, oubliez ça. Personne ne m'appelle Al. Mais j'aurais au moins tenté le coup, pas vrai ?

_-Ne réagis pas comme ça_, me dit souvent ma mère. _Ce prénom te vient de ton grand-père, et c'était un homme très bien._  
Ah, la bonne blague. Elle s'appelle Sophie, elle. Elle peut parler.  
_-Certes_, je lui réponds,_ j'avoue que réussir dans la vie avec un nom pareil, ça relève de l'exploit. Moi j'dis, ça force le respect._  
La voilà qui soupire comme une ado. Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis pénible.  
_-Fut un temps où tu adorais ton prénom_, rigole mon père.  
Encore cette vieille histoire. Stormageddon et Le Docteur. Tu parles ! Un conte pour me faire peur quand je veux pas manger mes légumes, oui ! Mais bon, il ne faut surtout pas critiquer Le Docteur et sa boîte bleue devant Mr Craig Owens. Je vous jure qu'il peut devenir violent.  
_-Je n'ai plus dix ans_, je m'exaspère avant de sortir de la cuisine une tartine à la bouche. _Ça fait longtemps que je ne crois plus à tes histoires d'homme de l'espace et de rats en ferraille._

Je n'ai pas de souvenir personnel du Docteur. En même temps, bon, il faut savoir se raisonner un peu. Une cabine de police qui vole, vraiment ? Enfin bref. Mes parents me disent que je l'ai rencontré, une fois. Ils le considèrent comme une espèce de sauveur, ça en devient inquiétant. "Oh tu sais, sans le Docteur, nous ne serions sûrement pas mariés aujourd'hui ! Et tu ne serais même pas né !". En fait, ils ont rencontré un conseiller matrimonial et ils veulent pas me dire.

_-C'est quoi cette figurine sur ton étagère ?_ me demande un jour une fille qui observait ma chambre avec attention.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie. La fille, hein, pas la figurine. C'est "la" fille, vous voyez ? Le genre de fille sur laquelle vous craquez depuis le jardin d'enfants. Cette fois-ci, je tiens le bon bout, je le sens. Je peux quitter le marché du célibat dès maintenant, les amis !  
Enfin, "dès maintenant", je vais peut-être un peu vite. Pour l'instant, elle a l'air fascinée par un jouet que m'a fabriqué mon père. Une figurine d'un homme en métal qu'il a soit-disant combattu. Un cybermun, je crois.  
_-C'est rien_, je souffle en lui prenant le visage pour qu'elle me regarde.  
Je m'approche, doucement. Oh, ça va le faire, je le sens. Je m'approche, et elle se laisse faire ! C'est bien la seule d'ailleurs. Tiens, dans les dents, Charlie ! Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de mon célibat prolongé.  
Tout aurait pu très bien se passer. Mais vous connaissez la vie. Dans les films romantiques, je l'aurais embrassé comme un beau gosse avant de dire ''Non, Molly, notre histoire est impossible'' et paf, dans la poche la nana. Seulement, nous ne sommes pas dans un film romantique, mais bien dans la maison de la famille Owens. Et c'est ainsi que ma mère débarque dans ma chambre, le panier de linge à la main, avant de s'arrêter net à la vue de la charmante demoiselle et moi, quasiment bouche contre bouche.  
_-Ah_, je prononce tout juste. _Euum... on est en train de bosser, je te jure, m'man... On étudie les langues..._  
Dans un sens, c'est pas faux. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'elle était venue pour l'interro d'italien, on ne peut pas me traiter de menteur sur ce coup-là.  
_-ALFIIIIIIIIIIIE !_

Je devrais mettre un verrou à ma porte pour la prochaine fois.

***

_-Craig et Sophie Owens sont-ils là ?_  
_-Tout dépend... C'pour quoi, au juste ?_ je réplique, appuyé contre le mur, mâchant un chewing-gum ouvertement.  
Ce matin, il y a deux types sur le pas de la porte. Habillés en noir, lunettes de soleil style "wesh t'as vu" et une sorte de montre-laser qu'ils ont sûrement piqué à leur gosse avant de partir au boulot. Eh les gars, les Men in Black, c'est juste une fiction, hein.  
_-C'est pour un entretien privé_, précise l'un d'entre eux en levant vers moi sa montre power-rangers, qui émet soudain un bruit inquiétant, sans oublier au passage la lumière bleue qui manque de me rendre aveugle.  
_-Wow, c'est demandé si gentiment... J'vais voir ce que je peux faire. P'PA, C'EST POUR TOI !_  
Ils finissent par rentrer et tout ce petit monde se réunit dans le salon.  
_-C'est confidentiel_, confie celui qui semble être le chef. _Votre fils ne peut pas rester._  
_-Quoi ?!_ je m'indigne. _Mais je suis majeur et vacciné, j'ai le droit de rester !_  
_-S'il-te-plait, Alfie, va dans ta chambre un petit moment_, intervient ma mère. _Tiens, au fait, tu devrais pas être à l'université, ce matin ?_  
_-Non mais ça va, je vais pas aller au bahut tous les jours non plus... En tout cas, si vous m'autorisez pas à rester, je fais un malheur !_  
Mon père soupire, puis se lève. Je sens qu'il va prendre ma défense ! Et ouais, les Owens sont toujours unis ! Je lui souris, avant de me rendre compte avec horreur qu'il cherche à me barrer le passage entre les Men In Black et moi.  
_-C'est une honte !_ je crie pendant que mon père me pousse pour me virer de la pièce. _Et ne me regarde pas comme ça avec tes lunettes, toi !_

***

_- ...Et donc, ta mère et moi sommes désormais chargés de régler ces petits soucis dans le temps. On nous a recruté grâce à notre relation avec Le Docteur, tu comprends ? Comme ça, pas besoin de nous expliquer tous les détails._  
Ils me regardent. Ils attendent ma réaction, je le sais.  
_-..._  
_-Alfie ?_  
_-Vous êtes complètement tarés._  
_-Alfie chéri..._  
_-Ah non mais je savais que vous étiez déjà pas totalement tranquilles, m'enfin là vous admettrez que ça bat tous les records !_  
Ils tentent de s'expliquer. Et puis quoi encore ? Alors ça y est, à présent on voyage dans le temps. En plus, ils ont ramené un de leurs guignols à la Men in Black avec eux. Mais vous savez ce qui est pire que tout ? Ils ont une montre de l'espace maintenant ! Et ils en sont pas peu fiers.  
_-Écoute Alfie_, me dit ma mère d'une voix qui se veut apaisante - je déteste quand elle fait ça, en général il arrive quelque chose de mauvais. _On va te montrer quelque chose._ _Ca s'appelle le Teselecta._  
Et là, ils se tournent vers le type et ses lunettes, comme s'ils attendaient un truc. De toutes façons, depuis le début j'ai vu qu'il se sentait pas bien. Il va s'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre, je vous dis que ça. Bref, je devrais peut-être lui proposer une aspirine. Soudain, tout son visage se met à trembler, comme si sa peau bouillait littéralement de l'intérieur. Ah ouais. Je vais lui donner deux aspirines, finalement. Mais j'abandonne définitivement cette idée quand je m'aperçois que son corps est en train de se modifier. Ses cheveux châtains se muent en une parfaite chevelure noir de jais, ses traits s'affinent et cerise sur le gâteau, ses yeux prennent une couleur bleu profond. Ah, mais c'est moi. Il vient de prendre mon apparence.

_-Ok, poussez-vous_, j'annonce précipitamment. _Poussez-vous, je vais vomir !_


	2. Chapter 2

Inutile de préciser qu'à partir de ce moment-là, ma définition de mot "étrange" a été quelque peu revue. Et mon vocabulaire d'insultes s'est bien enrichi, aussi. Vous noterez tout de même qu'au final je n'ai pas rendu tout mon dîner sur le tapis. Ce qui est plutôt exceptionnel.  
En tout cas, à la maison, la vie a pris une toute autre forme. Les power rangers passent nous faire un petit coucou quasiment chaque jour. Et voilà qu'un tel a modifié le cours de l'histoire, bidule a découvert une technologie alien, et j'en passe. J'ai le droit d'assister aux réunions désormais. Il paraît que ce sont mes parents qui ont insisté, soi disant parce que je connais l'histoire du Docteur et des Cybermen depuis mon enfance. Remarque, c'est toujours mieux que l'université. Et plus ça va, plus je me dis que je suis en train de devenir fou moi aussi. Je commence même à croire à toutes leurs histoires. Il faut dire que voyager dans le temps et l'espace, c'est sacrément plus cool que de finir vendeur dans une quincaillerie.

_-Alors voilà_, j'avoue enfin à mes parents, _je veux moi aussi faire partie de l'Agence du Temps. Je veux découvrir le monde, sauver l'humanité, enfin tous ces trucs-là quoi._  
Je vois leurs visages qui s'illuminent. Holà, tout doux, on a pas encore fini.  
_-Mais à une seule condition_ _!_ je réplique avant même qu'ils ne disent quoi que ce soit. _Je veux pas de votre montre toute moche._  
_-C'est obligatoire_, répond mon père.

J'aurais essayé.  
_-Bon, j'imagine que je pourrais toujours la cacher d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors, c'est oui ?_  
_-Alfie, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça... Mais on va voir ce qu'on peut faire._  
_-Tu es au courant que c'est un emploi très prenant, n'est-ce pas ?_ questionne ma mère. _C'est un choix qui vient du cœur. Pas seulement un job qu'on prend pour arrêter le bahut et jouer les explorateurs..._  
Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Mes parents me connaissent trop bien.  
_-Je sais, je sais. Après tout, j'ai affronté des Cabermon, non ? C'est mon destin !_  
_-Cybermen. Et tu n'étais qu'un bébé, tu n'as fait que pleurer._  
_-C'pareil. Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir d'un nourrisson !_  
_-Alfie_, soupire mon père. _Il y a deux semaines, tu pensais encore que tout ceci n'était que des histoires._  
_-Ah ah, c'est fou comme on change vite à cet âge-là, hein ?_  
_-..._  
Note à moi-même, apprendre à mentir. Vite. Et bien.  
Et puis des "histoires", il faut le dire vite. Je n'ai jamais été très convaincu, mais j'avais d'excellentes raisons. Au fond de mon cœur, j'ai toujours su que c'était vrai ! ... Comment ça, je suis de mauvaise foi ?

Mais je suis sûr que je m'y ferai. L'Agence du Temps, c'est la classe. Certes, je ne me suis pas fait que des amis là-bas à force d'appeler tous les collègues de mes parents "Agent J" ou "Agent K", mais c'est parce qu'ils ne me connaissent pas encore, pas vrai ?

Et vous savez quoi ? Chaque Agent du Temps a son propre surnom.  
_-Et vous, c'est quoi le vôtre ?_ je demande un jour à mes parents.  
_-"Super-Papa-du-36". C'est pas mal, hein ?_  
Si c'est comme ça, je préfère encore retourner au bahut.  
_-Arrête un peu, Craig_ ! rigole ma mère. _Tu connaîtras nos surnoms bien assez tôt. Et toi mon chéri, lequel vas-tu prendre ?_

Oh, les amis, vous allez aimer ça.  
_-Tremblez devant moi, pauvre mortels_, je réponds. _Car vous avez en face de vous le seul, l'unique, l'inimitable... Stormageddon ! Dark Lord of all._

La secrétaire me lance un regard appuyé, mâchant un chewing-gum et dévoilant toute son intimité buccale. Eh, c'est mon truc, ça, d'habitude.

_-Et vous voulez entrer à l'Agence du Temps ?_ elle me dit en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

_-Carrément ! J'ai déjà passé les tests de sport, et tout ça._

_-Très bien. Comment vous décririez-vous ?_

Oh oh. C'est là qu'il faut briller, Stormy.

_-Bon_, que je lui réplique, _c'est vrai qu'on en rencontre pas souvent, des comme moi. Je suis courageux, attentionné, très créatif, sociable... Oh, et j'ai une détermination du feu de Dieu !_

Mon père se racle la gorge et me fait le signe d'arrêter.

_-Quoi ?! Tu te souviens pas la fois où il restait qu'une seule part de cheesecake ? On s'était battu comme des lions, et j'ai rien lâché ! Bon, j'ai perdu sur ce coup-là, mais il faut dire que t'avais une bouteille de chantilly avec toi ! T'étais injustement armé ! Et mes cheveux ont eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de cette attaque de crème..._

La secrétaire me regardait toujours, attendant patiemment – plus ou moins – que je termine mon laïus. Mon père lui fit un sourire gêné.

_-C'est la raison pour laquelle je pense qu'il faudrait pour Alfie un partenaire expérimenté, qui lui apprenne les rouages du métier. Sa mère et moi travaillons déjà ensemble, c'est dur de prendre quelqu'un de plus dans l'équipe._

_-Je vois_, répond la secrétaire. _L'Agent Plexius vient de se retrouver seul. Vous le trouverez dans le compartiment 3B. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, j'ai pas que ça à faire._

Wow, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être désagréable, celle-là. Je lui conseillerais bien d'arrêter d'être aussi acerbe, ça fait ressortir ses rides. Sérieux.

Mon père me laisse me rendre seul au compartiment 3B, le devoir l'appelle. Je monte donc les marches et frappe à la porte. Un homme aux traits fatigués et aux cheveux grisonnants me fait entrer. Pourtant il doit être plus jeune que mes parents. Vous le sentez venir, le mec fou de travail super relou ? Parce que moi oui.

_-Bonjour_, lui dis-je. _Je suis l'Agent Stormageddon, votre nouveau partenaire._

_-Ah, une nouvelle recrue_, dit-il platement. _Je suis l'Agent Plexius._

_-La vache, c'est moche comme nom ''Plexius'', non ? Je suis sûr que vous vous appelez Tom en vrai._

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Vous savez, moi je préfère être franc dès le premier contact. C'est pas bon d'avoir des secrets, dans une relation.

_-Tu es tenu de m'appeler par mon nom de code_, réplique-t-il froidement.

_-Tom ça marche aussi, et c'est plus discret. Allez, tire pas la tronche, t'as une tête de Tom, j'y peux rien !_

_-Parce que ''Stormageddon'' est plus discret que Plexius, peut-être ?_

_-Non, mais Stormageddon, c'est classe. Comme moi._

Oui il faut savoir s'imposer dès le début. Être une bleusaille ne veut pas dire que je dois devenir le souffre-douleur de toute l'Agence. Mais je me demande si je suis pas un peu rude avec ce cher Tom. Une petite blague, pour briser la glace, peut-être ?

_-Eh_, je lui lance,_ tu sais quel est le super-héros qui tient un comptoir ?_

Tom se contente de hausser un sourcil.

_-Non ? Tu sais pas ? Bah, un Barman ! T'as compris ?_

Eh gars, si tu redescends pas ton sourcil, j'ai peur qu'il reste bloqué en haut. Ça serait dommage, t'es pas trop désagréable à regarder pourtant.

_-Booooon_, dis-je devant le manque flagrant de réaction. _C'est pas grave, tu vas t'améliorer. On peut pas toujours être un bon public du premier coup, pas vrai ? Alors, à quand notre première mission ?_


End file.
